


dealin'

by magique



Series: abandoned bbys [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Ghostfacers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magique/pseuds/magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed doesn't take Corbett's death well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dealin'

**Author's Note:**

> intended as the beginning of a character death fix-it fic where the ghostfacers discover chuck's series & ed decides to make a deal to bring back corbett. etc. it was gonna be awesome. i mean, probably. i hoped.

“Look, no one’s saying Ed’s gone crazy,” Maggie says diplomatically. Spruce’s camera is zoomed in on her face; the wall behind her is a muted orange and when she glances to the side her mouth is down-turned with worry. “But—”

Harry finishes for her: “But he’s gone totally nuts.” 

The camera only just pulls out in time to catch Maggie hitting him, but Spruce will watch it in editing later and figure Harry getting taken out by a chick (regardless of her belt level in karate) is funny enough to leave the way it is. Now, he says, “We can cut to scenes of the weird-arse stuff he’s doing but you need to explain some of it.”

Maggie quits glaring at Harry and sighs heavily. “Okay, remember right after what happened to Corbett, when Ed didn’t come with us to the funeral? He asked me not to say anything, but—he didn’t leave his room for, like, a month. He only ate if Mom took food up to him and even then he’d only pick at it.” 

Wow, way to ruin the mood, Spruce almost says, knee-jerk, because there’s just nothing he can say to that, but Harry speaks up first, suddenly looking a bit pale. 

“I didn’t think it was that bad. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I promised,” Maggie says, shrugging. She turns back to the camera and adds, “And he got better! He organised that meeting and made Harry team leader, and then he seemed fine.”

Harry curls a protective arm around her shoulders the moment her face crumbles, and whispers something soothing. Maggie turns into the embrace, letting him press a kiss to her forehead and then hiding her face into his neck. Spruce quietly films it all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm whatevermortal on [tumblr](http://whatevermortal.tumblr.com/) & also [dreamwidth](http://whatevermortal.dreamwidth.org/) and i _always_ want new fandom buddies on both yo


End file.
